


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2012 (4/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [4]
Category: Curse Workers Series - Holly Black
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Canon Compliant, Cursework, Dream Sex, F/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Meme (Cassel Sharpe/Lila Zacharov, Foreplay).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2012 (4/52)

Eventually, their favorite form of foreplay became something a little dangerous, something that made the root of Cassel's spine tingle when he thought of it in public, sure that strangers on the street walking past him could read it all over his skin:

At night, Lila would trail her ungloved fingers over his arms as he slept and fill him with dreams. All night, she would narrate in his mind all of the things she wanted to do with him, to him, have him do to her.

And in the morning, when Cassel woke, he would.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com); posted secondarily on [higherarrowsfic on LJ](http://higherarrowsfic.livejournal.com).


End file.
